User blog:Theycallmezeal/My JD Tracklist
A lot of other folks have done this type of thing, so here's my picks for a 53-song tracklist: #I Gotta Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas #DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - Usher ft. Pitbull #Here It Goes Again - OK Go #Evacuate The Dancefloor - Cascada #Tonight Tonight - Hot Chelle Rae #Wings - Little Mix #Last Friday Night - Katy Perry #Ghosts N Stuff - Deadmau5 #Always - Erasure #Puttin' On The Ritz - Herb Alpert #All That Jazz - Chicago #Levels - Avicii #Bulletproof - La Roux #Closer - Ne-Yo #1, 2 Step - Ciara ft. Missy Elliot #Black and Gold - Sam Sparro #A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton #Bossa Nova Baby - Elvis Presley #Played-A-Live - Safri Duo #You Can't Stop The Beat - Hairspray #Dance Apocalpytic - Janelle Monae #Say Hey - Michael Franti & Spearhead #Down - Jay Sean #Walking on Sunshine - Katrina and the Waves #I'll Be There For You - The Rembrandts #Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimited #Good Time - Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen #Cupid Shuffle - Cupid #Feel So Close - Calvin Harris #Empire State of Mind - Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys #Stayin' Alive - The Bee Gees #Hello - Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette #Who's Laughing Now - Jessie J #Let's Get Loud - Jennifer Lopez #Sandstorm - Darude #Lonely Boy - The Black Keys #Just Fine - Mary J. Blige #Rocketeer - Far East Movement ft. Ryan Tedder #Club Can't Handle Me - Flo Rida #Happy - C2C #Fireflies - Owl City #Night By Night - Chromeo #Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi #Poker Face - Lady Gaga #It's Still Rock and Roll to Me - Billy Joel #I Got You Dancing - Lady Sovereign #Beat It - Fall Out Boy #Crank That - Soulja Boy #Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfeld #Nothin' On You - B.O.B ft. Bruno Mars #Florida Georgia Line - Cruise #All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor #Bust A Move - Young M.C. In no particular order. I put the list through a randomizer before copy-and-pasting it here. That being said, I really do like this order; if you read it in threes like the actual JD menu, there's always an interesting mix. Couple trends I notice in my picks: I have one song from 2013 and zero songs from 2014; a majority of my songs are ones people remember from the 00 decade. Plenty of cheesy 80's in there as well. I tried to create a list that would feel timeless, as JD2014's list is beginning to feel kind of stale. In JD tradition, I also threw in a few lesser-known songs, but definitely nothing from APM music. I have a pretty good spread of genres, I think. I don't have the 50% bubblegum pop percentage of some of the actual JD tracklists, but unfortunately my list isn't very internationally diverse. I'm an American guy and most of my songs were chiefly popular in the States. Two songs from Broadway musicals in there, too! Thoughts? Category:Blog posts